THE FORGOTTEN CD
by Sadie5
Summary: What happens when a CD is left in someone’s truck…by accident or on purpose?… GS….Please RR (Story Complete)
1. Chapter 1

THE FORGOTTEN CD. by Sadie  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks to all the OTHER people, who created CSI, it gives me something to write about. Don't sue me I'm only dreamin here. Thanks to ALL the great singers and songwriters who are contributing to this fic unbeknownst to them. I did take some poetic license with some of the words to tailor it to the story a little better too.  
  
Summary: What happens when a CD is left in someone's truck.by accident or on purpose?. G/S..Please R/R  
  
Spoilers: Post PWF and ITB ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
It was another long shift. He was tired, but at least he could hear everyone again. It had only been a week since he came back after his surgery, he was supposed to be taking it easy, but that's hard to do in this job. He shuffled out to his truck knowing he had to do this alone since everyone else had his or her hands full tonight. He was on his way to process a robbery out in the burbs, 'at least this should be easy' he thought.  
  
Jumping in the truck he realized the seat was a little too far forward and leaning back farther than usual. "What the hell?" He said as he readjusted his seat, then he noticed the mirrors and readjusted them too.  
  
Then it hit him 'that's right, Sara had to drive this last night because hers was in the shop'. Last night had been his night off and tonight was hers.  
  
He thought about her for a few minutes, thinking of the last time he had really spoken to her. "Sara, I don't know what to do about this." He didn't then, but he had been thinking about it a lot the last month. He had wanted to say yes, but he needed to take care of himself first before he could deal with her. He just hoped he wasn't too late. She had been in a decent mood since the accident. She seemed to smile more at everyone, everyone except him that was. She wasn't being mean to him, nor was she avoiding him, she just didn't associate with him unless it had to do with a case. Then it wasn't usually for help it was just to make sure she had everything covered. She actually seemed content if that was possible. It was soo hard to get a read on that woman sometimes.  
  
When he realized he'd been sitting there for five minutes with the car off staring into space he figured he'd better get moving before they sent out a search party for him.  
  
He was just pulling out of the lot when he noticed there was a CD in the player. 'That's strange', he thought, 'I know I didn't leave one in there, maybe it belongs to Sara.' He decided to hit play and see what kind of mood she'd been in last night.  
  
He didn't recognize the song that came on, but he could tell it was a newer artist. One of those young women that couldn't possibly know the depth of some of the words they were singing. He snorted a little as he reached out a hand to turn it off, but some of the words had reached in and turned a light on inside his. He found himself listening attentively as though he was meant to hear this specific song when he turned the CD on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Jewel - 2 find U)  
  
If I asked u a question  
  
Would u look me in the eyes?  
  
Has our love been built on lies?  
  
Well, why I'm asking  
  
U see, the time is now  
  
2 turn our backs forever  
  
Or work this through somehow  
  
And I want 2 see u  
  
I want 2 feel new again  
  
Hey, U  
  
Do not walk away  
  
Let's choose love, come on  
  
What do u say?  
  
Hey, U  
  
Know that I would spend  
  
My whole life all over again  
  
2 find U  
  
We've layered hurt on hurt  
  
I've seen pain cloud your eyes  
  
But we are bruised, not broken  
  
Like a phoenix, love will rise  
  
And do U see me?  
  
Do u feel new again?  
  
Hey, U  
  
Do not walk away  
  
Let's choose love, come on  
  
What do u say?  
  
Hey, U  
  
Know that I would spend  
  
My whole life all over again  
  
2 find U  
  
Look in my eyes  
  
Kiss my mouth hard  
  
Let your conviction  
  
Reassure my heart  
  
Promise me now  
  
I'll promise U, too  
  
I love u  
  
Hey, U  
  
Do not walk away  
  
Let's choose love, come on  
  
What do u say?  
  
Hey, U  
  
Know that I would spend  
  
My whole life all over again  
  
2 find U  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He suddenly had the chills, had she purposely left this CD in here and stopped right at this song just for him to hear it? He pushed this thought aside as he waited for the next song to play. It sounded like the same artist, but the mood was a little different.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I ill come 2 u  
  
In the still of the night  
  
And I will crush u  
  
With the burden of sight  
  
And u will understand  
  
The shadows in my heart  
  
The fury of my conviction  
  
Will cause your heart 2 quicken  
  
And then, my dear  
  
U will see u want me here  
  
And when u wake up  
  
U will see yourself through my eyes  
  
And when u break up  
  
You'll understand  
  
Why it is I cry  
  
Let me speak quietly  
  
So your heart can hear  
  
I will hypnotize and mesmerize u  
  
With the sound of your own fear  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had arrived at the scene and was listening to the music when Brass came over and knocked on his window.  
  
"Jesus Jim, don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack." He said as he turned off the truck and opened the door.  
  
"What the hell were you doing Gil, you looked like you where hypnotized?"  
  
"Sorry, just deep in thought I guess. What have we got?"  
  
He processed the scene as quickly as he could, making sure he didn't miss anything. He was only running a few minutes over shift and he could get back to the lab, hand off the evidence to trace, AV, and DNA and wait til tomorrow to pursue the case any further.  
  
An hour later he found himself standing by his car when he realized he had left the CD in the truck. He had decided on his way back from the crime scene that he would take it home and listen to it just to see how many of the songs he thought he could relate to there situation. Maybe he could get a feel for Sara's emotions without having to find out personally quite yet. He grabbed the CD out of the player and headed back to his car.  
  
When he had settled himself in at home, he popped the CD in his stereo and was shocked at how many of the songs were newer young women artists. 'I never realized Sara listened to this kind of music before', he thought to himself as he listened. He was sure he'd heard a few of these songs at Catherine's when Lindsay was around. He laughed at the thought that a child who hadn't even hit puberty yet and a full-grown woman with an IQ that just about matched his own would be listening to the same music. Which one of them was a little off the beaten path here he wondered? Some off the songs were kind of happy, but most spoke of confusion and anger. He wondered why there were so many different artists and types of music on this CD. He stopped it and took it out to look at the label then realized she must have made it herself on her computer from several other CD's. The only thing written on the front was "GG MIX". It was written in large red letters that were shaky and slanted on a severe angle. So unlike her he thought, then looked at the title again, "GG?" It couldn't be Gil Grissom? Had she actually put together an entire CD with songs about how she perceived their relationship, or lack they're of? He decided to finish listening before he passed final judgment on that issue. He was getting near the end and had encountered some very angry music. He was thinking of the lyrics as though it was her singing them to him, asking if he was happy now. He just looked at his hands in his lap and sighed. He wasn't happy yet; he needed her to help him find that happiness he thought.  
  
A soft acoustic guitar replaced the angry music. It was however the same voice he'd heard on the previous song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Michelle Branch - Goodbye to you - the Acoustic version that was used on Buffy)  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He sat there thinking about the sad but beautiful song he just heard and hoped to god it wasn't too late for them. He got up to turn it off when another song came on. He didn't realize there were anymore, but it seemed to be like a secret track. The space between it and the previous song was enough to give the illusion that the CD was over. He listened with rapt attention hoping this tune brought a better message.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
I would want just one thing  
  
I would sell it to the stars and sun  
  
I would write it for the world to see  
  
And it's you  
  
The light changes when you're in the room  
  
Oh it's you  
  
Oh it's you  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
I would want just one wish  
  
To kiss your quiet mouth  
  
Trace the steps with my fingertips  
  
And it's you  
  
The light changes when you're in the room  
  
Oh it's you  
  
Oh it's you  
  
Oh it's you  
  
Oh it's you  
  
Oh it's you  
  
Oh it's you  
  
Oh it's you...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the last song ended he could feel the pounding of his heart against the walls of his chest. It threatened to break through at any moment, and kill him where he stood. It hit him like a brick that even though she wasn't leaving, if he didn't do something soon, he would lose her. She had never said it directly to him, but having heard the evidence on the disk he knew she must care for him. Dare he say even love him? He had a lot of thinking to do, but first he had to have a copy of this disk. He grabbed it and nearly ran to his computer to make the copy. That is if he could find a blank disk.  
  
TBC .... maybe  
  
Please r/r, if you liked it I'll continue it. Sorry, I know some of the songs might have been used before, but I hope I put a new spin on them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
THE FORGOTTEN CD. by Sadie  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks to all the OTHER people, who created CSI, it gives me something to write about. Don't sue me I'm only dreamin here. Thanks to ALL the great singers and songwriters who are contributing to this fic unbeknownst to them. I did take some poetic license with some of the words to tailor it to the story a little better too.  
  
Summary: What happens when a CD is left in someone's truck.by accident or on purpose?. G/S..Please R/R  
  
Spoilers: Post PWF and ITB ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Sara was in her living room flipping channels, looking for anything interesting on the television. She couldn't seem to find anything of interest and her mind keep turning to the one person she'd rather just forget about right now. Damn! 'Why can't I ever get away from you', the thoughts were running through her head like she was on some kind of drug. That drug had a name, and it didn't come in a pill form. She hit the off button and said, "If you can't beat em, join em." Getting off the couch and heading for the CD case, Sara went in search of her most and least favorite CD. It only took a minute before realization struck. "SHIT!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
She pulled into the lot and noticed immediacy that his truck was gone. "How could I have been so stupid?" Sara sat wondering if he would even notice something so trivial. Surely he had better things to think about than a CD left accidentally in his player. 'Right Sidle, keep telling yourself that.' She let out a deep sigh and thought, 'I guess I'll go eat and come back after shift. It'll still be there.'  
  
Three hours later she silently cursed her stupidity when she realized it wasn't there. After getting the spare set of keys from inside, Sara looked fervently for her CD only to be disappointed. 'Maybe I dropped it and someone picked it up on their way in.' She hopped out of the truck and decided to go inside and ask the receptionist where the lost and found was.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
BEEP. The copy had just finished recording. He'd been trying to track down some of the artists, but was having a hell of a time since he didn't know any of their names. He'd found a few purely by accident, the rest would have to wait. Walking back to the stereo, he popped the CD in and began listening to it again and again til he fell into a restless sleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
'Where the hell was that CD?' It was nowhere to be found. Maybe he'd found it and left it in his office to return to her tomorrow. That would be fine if he hadn't figured out what the initials on the front meant. Yeah right, he might be brilliant with a crime scene or a puzzle, but he wasn't that observant when it came to her. Then again, how would he even know who'd left it there? Would someone have told him she'd used his truck last night? Damn, she couldn't believe her eternal bad luck. Oh well, guess I'll find out tonight.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Grissom grabbed the case slips and headed for the breakroom. "Cath, you and Nick take the jewelry store armed robbery, the vic is en route to the hospital with a superficial gunshot wound to the shoulder. Warrick your DNA results should be ready, see Greg and let Brass know whom to pick up for questioning. Sara we have a DB in the hills off interstate fifteen." No one was more shocked than Sara at that last statement. As Griss left the room three set of eyes looked questioningly at Sara. She could do nothing but stare at the man, walking back to his office, in utter disbelief. She left the room wondering just what had gotten into her supervisor tonight.  
  
They'd worked together beautifully tonight. So in tune with what the other was doing they either didn't speak or they finished each other's sentences, It was like old times. She'd wanted it to last forever, but they had evidence to process so back to the lab they went.  
  
"What did you find?" he asked as he walked up next her.  
  
"Hair shafts and epithelials on the vics clothes," she smiled, "You?"  
  
"Pupae on the body puts time of death about 36-48 hours ago."  
  
He purposely leaned in close to her, to the point their arms were almost touching. He was going to string this along til he couldn't take it anymore. Shift was coming to an end and there was still plenty of evidence left to process. He offered Sara some assistance, and some overtime.  
  
How could she pass up the opportunity to work with him and on overtime no less? She'd agreed that would be a good idea and flashed him a smile that said she was very happy. After they'd done all they could for the night, they figured it was time to go home. Grissom was finishing up in his office, secretly waiting for Sara to stop in and say goodnight. He wouldn't have to wait for long.  
  
"Uh, goodnight Griss." How was she going to ask about the CD.  
  
"Goodnight Sara." Still looking at his desk not wanting her to see the mischief in his eyes.  
  
She hesitated in the doorway before saying, "It was nice working with you again."  
  
He looked up at her seeing the emotion in her eyes, "We always do work well together don't we?"  
  
More of a rhetorical question she just nodded to him. They looked at one another for a moment or so before Sara began to move from his doorway. Looking back to his desk Griss decided to act like he'd almost forgotten about the disk.  
  
"Sara wait," Sara stopped and looked at him hopefully, "I found this in my truck and thought you might like to have it back." Holding up the CD he saw something flash across her face, embarrassment?  
  
"Uh, thanks Griss." She moved across the room and took the disk from his hands, "How did you know it was mine?"  
  
He looked back to his desk and shuffled a few papers before answering, "I dusted it for prints and ran it against the personnel files." He waited a few seconds before looking back at her face to see the open mouthed look of shock on her face. He couldn't even stifle the smile and small laugh that escaped his lips before saying, "I heard you were in my truck last night because yours was in the shop. I just figured it was yours, I know I don't usually listen to CD's in my work truck."  
  
Still shocked, but determined to make light of her embarrassment she smiled back at him. "Even if you did, I'm not sure I'd want to listen to your music anyway, it might put me to sleep."  
  
He was still smiling at her, "I'll have you know Ms. Sidle I listen to a wide array of music. Just because I respect classical music doesn't mean I don't enjoy other musical genres." He tone was only slightly serious as he peered over his glasses, "There is quite a bit of classic rock and roll I enjoy, some newer artists are pretty good, and there's always Jazz."  
  
She was already having a hard time picturing Grissom listening to the Rolling Stones or Led Zepplin, but Jazz? Was he really serious, "Jazz? But that's such a passionate and emotional type of music?" she already regretted what she'd said. His smile dropped instantly and she knew her words had hurt him.  
  
He knew he could be detached from his cases, but did she really think him incapable of feeling? The words hurt him, but he didn't want to let it show. Trying to offer a feeble grin he said, "Yes, it can be a very passionate music, but sometimes music can help you express those feelings better than words ever could."  
  
With that said Sara smiled, "See you tomorrow Griss." She turned and left not bothering to look back at the man she'd left there smiling after her.  
  
I hope your all liking how this is going. On the first chapter someone wasn't too fond of the U's and 2's, I just wanted to let you know that I didn't do that on purpose, it's how it is in the song lyrics on the CD. I just kept it cause it feels like I'm keeping part of the artist with it. Personally, I don't like it either, but I do like Jewel. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
THE FORGOTTEN CD. by Sadie  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks to all the OTHER people, who created CSI, it gives me something to write about. Don't sue me I'm only dreamin here. Thanks to ALL the great singers and songwriters who are contributing to this fic unbeknownst to them. I did take some poetic license with some of the words to tailor it to the story a little better too.  
  
Summary: What happens when a CD is left in someone's truck.by accident or on purpose?. G/S..Please R/R  
  
I'll be on Vacation for a week, so hope you can wait for the next part!  
  
Spoilers: Post PWF and ITB ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
One Week Later  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of her voice filling the otherwise empty hallways. He'd been at a seminar for three days, and hadn't expected to see anyone in the lab this long before shift. All he wanted was to check his messages and make sure things were covered for tonight and he was going to go home and get some rest. Of course that was before he heard the music.  
  
This was one of the songs on her mix CD. She wasn't sure it was really appropriate to their situation any more, but she still liked the song. Besides he wasn't here, hell no one but her and a few diehard lab rats were here at this hour. She'd been a little upset that he'd been called away to an unexpected seminar, but she knew it wasn't his fault. She'd seen the disappointment on his face the day he'd told her about it. She smiled thinking he'd be back tonight or tomorrow and hopefully they could pick up where they'd left off a few days ago.  
  
He'd thought it best to continue with what he'd come here for, maybe he'd pop in on her later. Preferably when the music got better. He thought about this song a lot the last few days. Hell he'd thought of all the songs on her CD, there were a few that bothered him and that had been one of them. He knew if he stuck it out they got better, I mean he almost had the whole thing memorized he'd listened to it so much already.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
I cant get out of bed today , Or get you off my mind , I just cant seem to find a way , to leave the love behind I ain't trippin , I'm just missin you You know what I'm saying, You know what I mean   
  
She loved working when there was no one else around.  
  
Sara danced around the room and sang like a fool.  
  
I can't take it , What am I waiting for , My heart's still breakin , I miss you even more And I can't fake it , The way I could before , I hate you but I love you I cant stop thinkin of you , It's true, I'm stuck on you   
  
"It must be hard to examine that evidence while you're whirling around the room like a dust storm out in the desert."  
  
She nearly fell over the table as she spun around and reached for the off button on the radio. "Damn it Griss, don't you know you're not supposed to sneak up on people like that?"  
  
"I didn't sneak up on you Sara, you just couldn't hear me above all your singing." He just grinned at her with his classic eyebrow raise.  
  
She blushed a little at that comment, "Well you could have knocked! Besides, you aren't supposed to be here yet."  
  
"Neither are you, shift was over hours ago." He looked down at his watch as he said this, "And the next shift doesn't start for hours. So are we working late, or are we here early?"  
  
She smiled her big Sara smile, "Well, WE were a little backlogged so I thought I'd come in early to help lighten the load."  
  
He just stared at her for a moment, admiring her beautiful face before taking a giant leap, "Have you eaten yet?"  
  
Her eyebrows nearly shot off her face she was so shocked. He noticed her shock and continued, "I haven't had anything to eat but crappy hotel food for three days, I'm desperately in need of decent nourishment and I'd prefer not to eat alone." He hoped that didn't sound too impersonal.  
  
Again that smile that melted all the ice around his heart, "I'd love to. Just let me finish up here, about thirty minutes?"  
  
"Sounds good, I'll be in my office"  
  
As he turned into his office he just missed the little victory dance Sara was doing down the hall. 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Part 4

THE FORGOTTEN CD… by Sadie

Disclaimer: Thanks to all the OTHER people, who created CSI, it gives me something to write about. Don't sue me I'm only dreamin here. Thanks to ALL the great singers and songwriters who are contributing to this fic unbeknownst to them. I did take some poetic license with some of the words to tailor it to the story a little better too. (Stacy Orrico – Hesitation)

Summary: What happens when a CD is left in someone's truck…by accident or on purpose?… G/S….Please R/R 

Ok, I'm back! I hope you're all still interested in this. I'll try to wrap it up in another chapter or two, but no promises.

Spoilers: Post PWF and ITB

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Food for Thought

He was anxious about eating a meal with Sara, especially since he'd turned her down not long ago. 'I wonder if I should tell her about the surgery?' This was his last thought before she walked through his door. 

"I'm ready if you are", she announced as she walked into his office. Seeing him deep in thought, she thought for a moment he that might have changed his mind. 

She was about to say something when his head popped up, smile on his lips, "Ready as I'll ever be." With that they headed toward his truck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He got into the truck not sure what to say so he asked, "What would you like to eat Sara?"

She looked up at him with a sly grin, "I'm not the one whose been eating crappy food for three days, I think this should be your choice Griss."

"Oh come on Sara, you can't tell me you've been eating much better. I know you have the number to every takeout in Vegas." His teasing drew a shocked look from her.

"I do not," she smiled at him, "besides how would you know that."

"You told me yourself remember?"

How could she forget, she'd gone home and thrown all of them away after that case. He didn't really think she was a shut in did he?

"Actually, I've been trying to cook a lot of my own dishes lately."

This drew an eyebrow from him as he looked at her questioningly. "Really, well maybe you'll have to try some of them out on me sometime."

Her head nearly snapped off as she looked up at him.

"I know a great little Italian place off the strip. I'm sure we can find something we'll both really enjoy there." He hoped the implication in his voice wasn't too obvious.

With that he started the engine and began to pull out of the lot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They drove in relative silence down the strip, looking at the bright lights and various people walking the neon highway. Griss pulled down a side road and continued toward the other end of town. There was a slight tune playing in the background he hadn't picked up on until he looked over and saw Sara mouthing the words.

" Why do you spend all your time,

Watching life pass you by,

Hanging on to your pride,

All that you can anticipate,

Hoping all your mistakes,

Will somehow fade away"

'OH SHIT!' He'd been listening to this CD on his way back from the seminar. It had obviously been left in the player since he hadn't anticipated her being in his truck today. He cursed himself inwardly for having been so stupid. 

Sara seemed oblivious at the moment, concentrating on the words she was trying not to sing to loudly. This was one of her favorite songs on her CD.

"What are you to do with THIS,

It's either hit or miss,

You know the answer now come on give your heart away,

I know you hurt inside,

I know the reason why,

Don't wait a moment come on give your heart away"

He couldn't even bring himself to look at her for a moment. Just siting there listening to the whisper of her voice, barely audible at the level she was singing, he willed her not to figure out this was a copy of her CD. If he could just make it to the restaurant before the next song came on he could play it off as the radio. He put his foot down a little harder on the accelerator and began to pray.

"Why the hesitation,

I'm forever waiting,

Gotta stop procrastinating,

Can you feel me?

Why the hesitation,

You can pick your destination,

And the risk is so worth taking,

Can you hear me"

Her eyes had been closed for a few moments as she let the words to the song take over her soul. She hadn't realized they had pulled up to the restaurant until he turned off the truck. She abruptly opened her eyes and looked at the small building, "We're here already?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry, guess I drove a little quicker than usual." He shrugged at the last part of his sentence, hoping she couldn't see the fear in his eyes about the CD.

He looked almost scared to her for a moment, 'God I hope he wasn't paying attention to what I was singing. I don't want to pressure him into anything' she thought. Before she knew it he was standing in her open door with his hand out for her to exit.

"Thanks Griss." He still looked nervous, but that was so sweet of him to open her door for her.

As they walked into the building she had already forgotten about the song and all of it's hidden meaning.

TBC…..R/R please.

If you don't know this song you need to hear it with the melody. It just struck me as a perfect G/S song. J 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
  
THE FORGOTTEN CD. by Sadie  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but it's nice to dream.  
  
I am soo sorry this is taking so long. I've had serious writer's block and just couldn't get back into it. I'll try not to do WIP's for awhile.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
After the Feast  
  
Dinner was fabulous! They talked and ate and talked some more. Even when there was silence it was a comfortable silence that they both enjoyed. It had started to rain while they'd been eating and it gave him the perfect opportunity to pull the car around and hide the copy of her CD. He found a top 40 radio station and hoped she wouldn't notice it hadn't been the radio.  
  
When they arrived at the lab neither made a move to exit the truck. Finally Sara said, "Thank you for dinner. I really had a nice time."  
  
He looked over to see her smiling shyly at her legs before she turned her smile to him. It made his heart melt just thinking this beautiful woman was here with him, and that she could be at all interested in a man such as himself. He smiled back and said, "It was a beautiful dinner." Of course he wasn't just talking about the food.  
  
"I guess I should get back into lab and get some of that work done that I came in early to do."  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm gonna head home and get some rest. I'll probably be in a little late tonight. So.I guess I'll see ya later." He was trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. Afraid it might give away the fact that he wanted nothing more than to kiss her right now.  
  
Sara smiled and took a deep breath, "Grissom? Would you like to have breakfast after shift?" She could see him start to pull back so she continued before he could reply, "I've been experimenting with quiche and I'm having a hard time getting it the way I want it. I thought maybe you could help me and I could try out some of my cooking on you." Sara held her breath while she waited for his response.  
  
'Oh my god! She wants me to come back to her place? I don't know if I can be alone with her and still control myself.'  
  
Sara was about to say never mind when his mouth finally caught up with his brain.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
He whispered so softly that she wasn't sure she'd heard him right, "Really? You'll have breakfast with me?" She smiled her brightest smile as she looked at him in complete surprise.  
  
"Yes. I think I could offer you some tips on the quiche. Besides, at least if I'm helping you make it I'll know what's in it." He emphasized that last part. He didn't want some tofu thing he wasn't going to like.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that," eyes wide with disbelief , "Don't you trust me?"  
  
"I trust you just fine Sara, I'm just not into tofu." He wrinkled his nose in mock disgust, "I like vegetables just fine though."  
  
Sara chuckled lightly at the playful banter between them, "Don't worry Griss, I won't put anything too strange in there."  
  
With that said she opened her door and stepped out thanking him again for the meal. They exchanged good-byes and he was off to the comfort of his bed and she was off to the empty lab.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Sara was on the couch when he came in later that night. He walked around to the front of her and realized she must've fallen asleep reading the magazine in her lap. 'She's so beautiful even when she's asleep.' He decided to let her sleep awhile knowing how early she'd been in and realizing she couldn't have slept more than about three or four hours in the last twenty-four or so. He headed towards his office to catch up on some dreaded paperwork.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Sara woke up with a start and realized she was on the couch with her magazine on the floor at her feet. 'CRAP', she thought, 'How long have I been asleep?' She looked at the clock realizing it had been about an hour and forty-five minutes. 'Ok, not too bad. If anyone needed me they'd have woke me up, right?' When she finally got her body to get in gear she decided to see if Griss had shown up yet.  
  
As she began her trek down the hall, she could hear the faint sound of music coming from somewhere ahead of her.  
  
TBC  
  
+  
  
-vbbbb c 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
  
THE FORGOTTEN CD. by Sadie  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but it's nice to dream.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Fun and Fancy Free  
  
Grissom hated paperwork, he'd find almost any excuse to avoid it if he could. Tonight he figured on trying to get it all taken care of for a few days that way he could work the next case that came in with Sara. Things were going well between them and he wanted to make sure he kept the ball rolling. After about an hour or so of the mind numbing task, he'd found himself restless. "Maybe a little music would help', he thought as he approached the small boombox he kept in his office. 'Now where are those CD's I have around here,' finding a few stashed in his desk he immediately found what he wanted and popped it in. The light jazzy tune began to softly fill his office as he sat down to the task at hand.  
  
It didn't take long for him to get into the tunes wafting softly through the air. He began a rhythmic tapping of his foot with the beat and started to really groove to the beautiful music. Being so absorbed in the music he had failed to notice the young woman standing in his doorway staring at him in disbelief.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Sara stood at his door not believing her eyes, it was Grissom all right, but it sure wasn't acting like him. When the next tune came over the speakers her grin widened to a full smile as she recalled the familiar childhood tune. It only lasted a moment or two before looked up to see her grinning at him like the Cheshire cat from his doorway.  
  
The red rising on his cheeks he reached out to turn it off, but before his hand could make it she was next to him with her hand on his.  
  
"No, please, leave it on. I love this song."  
  
Not knowing what to say he just stared at her for a moment until the song was over. Finally when he reached out he decided to just lower the volume instead seeing how much she was enjoying it.  
  
"Vince Guaraldi , Linus and Lucy. Written in 1961 for a documentary filmed by Lee Mendelson on Charles Schultz and his beloved Peanuts characters," she said as though this information was everyday common knowledge.  
  
Grissom smiled before continuing, "Guaraldi called Mendelson a few days later and actually played the tune over the phone for him before he'd even written it down. Unfortunately it wasn't until years later when they were commissioned to do a Christmas special that the rest of us were introduced to this wonderful melody by way of ''A Charlie Brown Christmas'. And the rest, as they say, is history."  
  
Her eyes were glossy with admiration for this man who retained the most seemingly insignificant details about things, just as she herself could. "When you said Jazz, I thought maybe something a little more.", not knowing what to say she trailed off hoping he would finish the sentence for her.  
  
"Adult?" His smile played at the corners of his mouth threatening to reveal itself at any moment.  
  
"I'm not sure 'Adult' is the right word for it, but yeah. Maybe something more melancholy or brooding."  
  
His eyes darkened a little, which did not go unnoticed by Sara, "Why, don't you think I can be fun and upbeat?"  
  
Although attributes she wouldn't normally prescribe to Gil Grissom, she could see the hurt in his eyes and figured she'd better try to say something nice. "I never said that you didn't know how to have fun, but I've never been witness to that particular side of you either."  
  
He relaxed a little at that and gave her a small smile, "Oh really," he moved a little closer, "well I think I'll have to introduce you to that side of me sometime."  
  
She could feel his breath on her face and the redness immediately began spreading up her chest, onto her neck, and across her face. She looked at the dark blue orbs that were his eyes and thought she saw a little sparkle in them. Before she could get an in depth analysis the atmosphere was interrupted by a slightly taken aback Warrick.  
  
"Hey Griss," he said looking at his papers as he entered the doorway, "I think we might have.," he looked up to see Sara turn suddenly and walk a few feet away from Grissom. Not sure what was going on he instinctively stepped back and said, "uh, I can come back later if you're busy."  
  
Grissom not really bothered by the slight intrusion said, "No Warrick, we were just finishing up. What do you have."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Sara went to freshen up in the ladies room for a few minutes after she quickly excused herself from Grissom and Warrick. She knew Warrick had wondered what he'd seen, or to be more specific, what he hadn't seen. What the hell had Grissom been doing? For a moment she'd convinced herself he was going to kiss her, but when she thought about it more she realized he would never take such a risk at work. Maybe he just wanted her to think he was going to kiss her to see how she'd react. Sara sighed a long frustrated sigh and thought about their situation. She was tired of these little games. Tomorrow after breakfast she was gonna make a move. See if she could push him just a little further. Her smile grew wider and wider as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. 'Tomorrow morning Grissom you're all mine!'  
  
I hope some of you are still interested in this. Gonna finish up either one or two more chaps.  
  
TBC  
  
+  
  
-vbbbb c 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7  
  
THE FORGOTTEN CD. by Sadie  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but it's nice to dream.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Analyze This?  
  
Shift had gone by pretty uneventful, no other cases came in so they didn't really see each other the rest of the night. Sara had been helping out in the trace lab, while Grissom wrapped up his paperwork. Ten more minutes to go and Sara could feel her pulse quickening at the thought of spending the morning alone , at her apartment, with the man she'd been chasing for three years. 'God this isn't really happening, is it?', she thought as she made her way towards his office. When Sara reached the doorway she stopped to peek inside and see what he was up to. Surprised for a moment that he wasn't in there. Her heart sunk a little wondering if he'd been called out to a scene. 'Damn! I'm finally gonna get him alone and he gets called out. Figures.' She thought she'd just hang around in his office for a few minutes before she went out in search of him. When she walked over to his desk she'd noticed a few CD's sitting on the corner and figured it couldn't hurt to take a look. 'Pink Floyd - Dark Side of the Moon, The Vince Guaraldi CD he'd been listening to earlier, a Three Doors Down CD?? Did he really listen to them?' And the last CD was obviously a copy, '.SS?' There were only two small letters neatly written on the top line of the CD. Sara looked at the disk for a moment trying to figure out what it could mean. SS, SS, what kind of code was that.  
  
She was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed him standing in the doorway. "Something interesting Sara?"  
  
She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice. Afraid she'd pissed him off by intruding on his privacy she tried to think of something to say. "Uhh, I thought maybe you'd been called out to a scene, I was looking for a case slip or a file." Sensing his eyes still silently questioning her she continued, " I saw these CD's sitting here instead and was just wondering what the other sides of Gil Grissom listened to."  
  
Sara flashed his favorite smile at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her, reassuring her he wasn't mad. "So what have you figured out about my other sides from the disks on my desk?"  
  
"Well., the Pink Floyd," she said holding up the disk, "You like things that are different, interesting and well orchestrated."  
  
He raised his eyebrows and nodded for her to continue.  
  
Holding up the Vince Guaraldi CD, "Of course this would be that fun side you're going to enlighten me on," a hint of playfulness in her voice, "Three Doors Down? This one is a little perplexing, but I'd have to say that you're willing to experiment with new things."  
  
He chuckled a little at that last statement thinking how he had been reluctant to try new things not long ago, but now.  
  
Sara's brow furrowed a little as she looked at the last disk on the desk. Should she even mention this one or just let it go. She didn't want to push him too hard.  
  
"Sara? Is that it?" He honestly wasn't sure if there were any more disks on his desk, he'd lost track earlier that afternoon.  
  
"Well., ummm.,"  
  
"Sara.," he was starting to realize what disk was on his desk and his chest tightened a little.  
  
She looked up at him her brow still furrowed a little, but a sly grin on her lips, "This one., holds a bit of mystery and surprise." She could see his discomfort so she smiled at him and continued, "One of the sides of Gil Grissom that we've all seen is how intensely private a person he is, so this CD represents one of my personnel favorites, the Grissom we all know and love."  
  
To say he was shocked was an understatement. Grissom had never felt so relieved before in his life. As he watched her place the CD pack atop the pile with no further questions or comments he realized she understood him more than he'd ever given her credit for. She was walking towards him now with a playful grin and a slight swagger to her walk. She stopped just inches from his face and chest and just for a moment he thought she was actually going to kiss him before she said, "Grissom, that quiche isn't going to cook itself. Let's go make breakfast." That said she slid past him making sure to brush against him on her way out. As Sara glanced back at his shocked expression she smiled again before heading into the locker room to get her things.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8 End

Part 8  
  
THE FORGOTTEN CD. by Sadie  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but it's nice to dream.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Maybe the Quiche Can Wait  
  
3:00 pm  
  
Sara smiled at the handsome man sleeping peacefully beside her. She kept thinking about the surprising series of events that had led to her position. Reaching a hand up to run her fingers lightly down his face, she reveled in the soft skin and rough texture of his five o'clock shadow. A contented sigh escaped her lips as she nuzzled up beside him and settled into sleep.  
  
8:00 am same day.  
  
They came into her apartment carrying a few shopping bags and laughing lightly about the conversation they were having.  
  
"I still say there's something wrong with racing those things." Sara's nose crinkled in disgust at the thought.  
  
Grissom just sighed, "It's no different than any other kind of racing, just a smaller vessel and track."  
  
"Grissom, they're bugs! Were not talking about cars, or horses, or even mice. We are talking about shiny black bugs with brains the size of a pinhead!" She couldn't help but crack a huge smile and let out a small laugh as she finished her sentence.  
  
"It's just comes natural for any living creature Sara, fight or flight response, besides they're very smart as far as bugs go."  
  
"Ok, Griss, you win. If I'm going to be preparing and eating food I need to get this conversation outta my head ASAP."  
  
They worked in a comfortable silence setting up the necessary tools they would need to complete the task at hand. When everything looked in order he said, "Let the games begin."  
  
It seemed like such an innocent thing to say at the time, but would prove to be the theme of the morning.  
  
He checked over the recipe she'd been using against the one he usually used and found a discrepancy that was probably the cause of her failures. They continued to measure out and mix in items until they had a decent looking broccoli, spinach, and tomato quiche. "Thirty-five minutes at three twenty- five and we've got breakfast." Sara smiled as she wiped some flour off her shirt.  
  
"You know, Ms. Sidle, you're a bit messy in the kitchen," he waved his hand past the disaster she'd created in her wake, "I on the other hand cleaned up as I went along." He was turning back to face her when the flour hit him square in the face.  
  
Sara's laugh started out stifled with a hand across her mouth, but after seeing the flour puff from his exasperated breathe she just couldn't hold back.  
  
She didn't notice what he'd picked up while she was doubled over herself until it ran coldly down her back. "Ahhhh," the bottle of water he'd been sipping was still icy cold against her warm skin. "That's it, you're dead."  
  
As Sara picked up her own water with one hand she grabbed another fistful of flour. Before she could get to him he'd grabbed hold of her arm and spun her to face the counter, trapping her between his body and the surface he whispered, "You'll have to catch me first."  
  
He swiftly poured the rest of his water down her back before fleeing the kitchen in search of somewhere to take cover.  
  
Catching her breath she silently swore that she'd get him for this. He'd be expecting her to run right out though without ample time to plan her next move. He was sadly mistaken. 'What can I use to get him,' she thought for a moment searching her kitchen with her eyes. 'Water is too easy, this has to be good, hmm.' When her eyes reached the far corner of the counter the edges of her mouth went up and she thought, 'yeahh, that'll do.'  
  
'It's too quiet', he thought as he secured his position behind her closet door. It was a risky position, but it was in her hallway and he hoped she'd walk right past it in her search for him. Now as he waited in this dark enclosed space he wasn't so sure about his choice.  
  
Her eyes scanned the living room as she passed the breakfast counter. It had been seven minutes since he'd run out of the kitchen. 'He might think he's good, but I'm better. Here kitty kitty.' She slithered down the hallway and had almost reached the closet when she'd noticed the tiniest bit of flour on the handle. Eyes wide, weapon in hand, she reached for the knob and thought, 'I gotcha now Grissom.'  
  
The sound of something sliding down the wall gave her away. All he wanted was for her to pass him before he could take her by surprise. The sound stopped. 'Shit, she knows.' He thought for a moment then quietly shuffled back into the clothing hiding himself from her if she happened to open the door. Griss took a deep breath and waited for the door to open.  
  
She thought she heard a faint noise. 'Is he waiting for me to open the door? He must have heard me moving against the wall.' A quick plan was formed and she began moving past the door, all the while making sure he'd notice the movement. 'As soon as I'm past that door I'll turn and wait for him. Face it Griss, you taught me well.'  
  
Sara moved past the door, Grissom decided to make his move. The door flew opened and out leapt an enthusiastic Grissom only to be met in the face with a sticky, slimy clump of nastiness. She jumped towards him and dropped him to the ground landing atop of him effectively pinning him down so she could smear the offense glob all over his face and chest. The fighting man beneath her gave up and laughed so hard there were tears in his eyes (not that you could see them through the mess she'd made of him). When she realized he was laughing she couldn't help but join in.  
  
After a good five minutes of hysterical laughter she finally looked down at him and said, "You are a mess! I think you're gonna need a shower."  
  
He looked back at her and replied, "I think you're right." With that he flipped her over and began to try to rub his face all over her making her almost as messy as he was. Looking down on her with his lips hovering dangerously close to hers he said, "Now so do you Ms. Sidle."  
  
Sara looked up into his eyes and at that moment she decided it was time to end the games. Grabbing the back of his head lightly she pulled his face down to meet her for a chaste kiss. They only separated a second before he kissed her again, with more passion and urgency than before. They lay there kissing and rubbing their hands along each other's bodies until they could no longer breath.  
  
Pulling apart to catch their breath Grissom looked into her eyes and gasped, "I should have come by for breakfast a long time ago."  
  
Sara smiled and said, "I guess I should have thrown flour at you years ago, maybe you'd have chased me down sooner."  
  
Eventually they had made their way into the shower, together. Maybe not the best way to get clean considering they weren't quite as focused on hygiene as they were on other activities. They had eventually progressed into the bedroom and continued their activity until they fell into an exhausted heap on top of one another.  
  
Grissom pulled Sara in for a soft sensual kiss and looked into her eyes, "Thank you for having me over for breakfast."  
  
"Gil, we never had breakfast." A look of horror passed between them before Sara jumped out of bed and ran from the room.  
  
He wasn't sure what had happened until Sara came back into the room with the burnt and smoking remnants of what should have been the perfect quiche. One hand held her nose as she said, "well, so much for food."  
  
He wrinkled his nose as the offending odor as she left for the kitchen again.  
  
Sara returned with two glasses of juice and handed one to him while drinking hers down quickly. Returning to the bed she pulled the covers up and settled back down against him.  
  
He sipped his juice and set the glass on the nightstand. Turning to face her he smiled, "Well, would you settle for a nice dinner instead?"  
  
Huge smile, "Only if you promise we can try the recipe again tomorrow."  
  
Smiling back at her, "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
END  
  
Sorry if it got too fluffy, I'm just tired of angst right this moment. Hope you liked it. I know there are some grammar issues, but I'm working on it. Feel free to offer pointers, "Every case teaches me something about the next one." 


End file.
